A Burning Desire
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Shuichi suddenly has a burning desire to see Yuki dance! Will he suceed with his new irresistible techno song? Or will Yuki leave him cold? R&R! ShuxYuki [DOUBLESHOT]
1. Chapter I: Facing the Problem at Hand

A/N: hullo...I'm sorry for not updating Forgotten Night and Always & Forever, Together! Just sit tight! I'm working on other stuff too! Here's a one-shot in the mean time! I got this idea from this amazing techno song I heard. I fell in love with it and eventually looked up the lyrics, which led to the birth of this fanfic. I highly reccomend you hear it! And it's way better really loud or with base! When I listen to it, I raise the volume so high, if someone screamed in my ear, I wouldn't be able to hear them! My mom actually had to throw coasters at me to get my attention!

But seriously! Who _doesn't_ want to see Eiri Yuki dance! I know I do. And I'd record it so I could watch it over and over and over...well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the lyrics I used! But I wish I did! It's such an amazing song! It's hard to resist! (sigh) well...they're not mine, they're this chick named Cascada's and the song is called "Everytime We Touch." I just thought the lyrics were so fitting for my two favorite lovebirds...

Summary: Shuichi suddenly has a burning desire to see Yuki dance! Will he suceed with his new irresistible techno song? Or will Yuki leave him cold? plz R&R! ShuxYuki DOUBLE-SHOT

Warning: umm...I guess Yuki is a bit OOC...I can't really tell anymore...It's really hard to get him right! There's also a bit of cursing I believe...and I think that's it O.O...yay!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Burning Desire**_

Chapter I: Facing the Problem at Hand

"Hmm...Yuki?"

Shuichi lay spread eagle on the floor of Eiri's office, his eyes on the ceiling. Yuki grunted in response, his fingers still sliding back and forth across the keyboard in front of him. He refused to look away from the screen; he seemed to be on a roll.

"...do you like techno?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I wanna see you dance."

"What?" The novelist finally stopped typing.

"Yeah...I really wanna see you dance!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why this sudden desire to see me dance, baka?"

"I don't know...it came to me the other night when I was listening to techno." Shuichi said with a smile at the back of Yuki's head.

"Is that why you asked me if I liked techno or what?"

"Well, kinda...I mean no one can resist dancing when they listen to techno!"

Yuki had to think for a moment. "Oh...I see what you're getting at..." He went back to typing and it was quiet between the two for a moment.

"So?"

"So what?"

"If I play some techno, will you dance?"

Eiri gave an irritated sigh as he stopped typing once again. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Oh come on, Yuki! Please!" the pink haired boy said, sitting up.

"No." Yuki said firmly.

"Fine..." Shuichi murmered, grumbling slightly under his breath. He slowly stood and made his way into the living room. He crossed his arms and sat on the couch. There had to be some way...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiro! You gotta help me get Yuki to dance!" Shuichi yelled as soon as he spotted the red haired boy, running up to him. The door to their studio was now smashed into the wall thanks to the pink ball of fluff's recklessness. Everyone in the room (Hiro and K) looked up at the sudden intrusion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Shuichi!" Hiro said, waving his hands in front of him. "I don't want to get involved, alright? I've already got my own relationship to handle!" (A/N: yeah...I support the AyakaxHiro relationship only because: 1) I hate that bitch, but Hiro really likes her, 2) It'll keep her away from Yuki and Shu, 3) and there should be at least one hetero couple!)

"Oh, but Hiro! I'm begging you!" the pink haired boy whined, giving the other boy his puppy dog face. Hiro looked rather uncomfortable for a moment before succumbing to them with a sigh.

"Fine, fine...what's the problem?"

"I have a burning desire to see Yuki dance."

"What the hell? Why?"

"I don't know! I just do!"

"Well, how can I help you with that?"

"Um..."

Hiro smacked his forehead. "Do you have any ideas at all?"

"Well, the other night I realized it's really hard not to dance to techno, so I was hoping that would help in some way..."

"Hmm...Maybe you could take him to a techno club or something?"

"What a great idea!" boomed the American from behind them.

Shuichi turned to him. "I didn't ask for your help, K!" He was scared the blonde might just end up hurting someone.

"Oh ho ho! But I have already helped you without even knowing your predicament!"

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "What did you do, K?" he asked sternly, fearing the blonde's answer.

"I have already booked you to play at a techno club!" Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. "Now all you have to do is kidnap Yuki-san and force him to go!"

Purple eyes widened. "No way am I doing that! He'd get pissed! Besides, maybe if I...ask...nicely...or something..." Shuichi's voice trailed off. He wasn't very sure that asking nicely would work, but it's better than commiting a crime, right? Besides, if that didn't work, then he would just have to find another way to get him to go...like refuse him sex or something, which was rather challenging for the boy.

After the last few days, Shuichi was getting very desperate to see his lover dance. It was starting to drive him insane. He ached for the sight and often found himself staring at Yuki, trying to imagine him dancing. But no matter how hard he tried, it didn't work and Shuichi was sure the real sight would be much, much better. He wasn't sure if he could wait much longer though...

"Anyway! You guys have work to do! So get to it!" K made his way toward the door, but was stopped by Hiro.

"Wait a sec, K...I thought we finished our new single yesterday! What work are you talking about?" he said with dread.

"Why your new song, of course!" At the looks of confusion he received, he continued. "You're playing at a techno club, right?"

The two nodded.

"So you're gonna need to make a new techno song!" he said, raising his arms into the air as if he were pointing out the obvious.

"But aren't our songs already techno enough?" said the pink one.

"Of course not!" K said, shaking his head vigorously. "They're more J-Pop!"

Both boys' mouths formed a huge O, as if to say 'Oh yeah!'.

"Dammit! Where's Sakano-san and Fujisaki-kun! We need to get right to it! The day's wasting away!" Shuichi yelled, frantically looking around the room.

The American crossed his arms. "Sakano-san is upstairs annoying Seguchi-san...I mean _helping_ Seguchi-san! Heh heh ...And Fujisaki-kun disappeared earlier. I wonder where he went..." He let out a sigh and whipped out his shotgun. "Well! I guess I'll just have to hunt him down! See you two later..." K said, his eyes glinting maliciously as he drifted from the room. The two boys watched him go, too afraid to stop their manager. Neither wanted to be shot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Shuichi got home rather late to find Yuki still busy on his computer. He decided it would be best for him to just leave the man be. It looked like they weren't gonna make love tonight.

_'I'm exhausted anyway,'_ the boy thought bitterly. Shuichi sighed and stifled a yawn. He plopped down on the bed and wrapped himself up in the cold sheets. At least now he could gather his thoughts and try to think of a way to ask Yuki to come to his concert. There was always bribery or blackmail to rely on, but Shuichi decided he would try to take a gentle approach. In case that didn't work, he could always come up with a plan B.

Earlier, the band had completed the techno track (after regaining their fidgety producer and frightened keyboardist) and Shuichi was very satisfied with it. He struggled with the lyrics at first, but after thinking about Yuki for a while, the words came to him with ease. He really hoped his lover would like it! He had worked so hard on it until it came out just perfect! Though he still had to face the problem at hand: asking Yuki to his concert in the first place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Shuichi yelled as soon as Hiro opened the front door to his apartment. He had been thinking about you-know-what for the past two days and had come up empty. The concert date loomed into next week and Shuichi was almost panicking. He would need time to make sure everything was perfect, but he hadn't even asked Yuki yet.

Hiro closed the door behind Shuichi and lead him to his couch. The pink haired boy sat there with his head in his hands.

"Umm...well, have you tried simply asking him like you suggested in the first place?"

"No, but-"

"Then there you go!"

"But what if he says no?"

"You haven't even asked him yet! Worry about that after!"

"I'm so sure he'll say no though!" Shuichi pouted.

"Stop being so stubborn! Just try it! Give it a chance!"

The boy was quiet for a moment, a mental battle raging in his head. He sighed.

"I suppose..." he said quietly, heading for the door with a mission in mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi stepped into the apartment, already working on his courage. A part of him kept telling him that Yuki would say no anyway and he was wasting his time, but another part of him strived to ask and thought that simply asking would definitely earn him a yes. Shuichi didn't know which part was right, but there was only one way to find out and that was to ask.

"I'm home..." he mumbled, kicking his shoes off and heading down the hallway. He leaned on the doorway of Yuki's office, who was hunched over the keyboard, his fingers moving as fast as they would possibly go.

Shuichi mentally slapped himself. _'I can't ask Yuki now! He's probably in a bad mood, all grumpy and tired!'_ Several more doubts came to mind and Shuichi resigned himself to go watch television and eat dinner, until a slam stopped him. He turned toward the source of the noise.

With only the the computer screen to light the room, he squinted at the darkness. Yuki had suddenly stood, knocking his chair over, and gave a whoop of triumph, raising his arms into the air.

"Yes! Finally!" he yelled at the computer and moved away from it.

"Umm...Y-Yuki, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked._ 'Why is Yuki acting so strangely?' _

"Oh, Shu! I didn't see you there..." Eiri said with a sexy, lazy-as-a-river smile, and turning to him. Shuichi's nether regions quivered and blood shot out his nose, but he also felt a shiver go up his spine. _'Is Yuki on crack or something?'_

"W-Why are you smiling? You're really creeping me out!"

"I finally finished my new book! Finally! It took me four fucking months, but I _finally_ finished it!" he said, disregarding Shuichi's comment. "Now shut up."

He moved closer to Shuichi and scooped the small boy up in his arms, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. He moved out of the office, down the hallway, and into the next room: the bedroom. It had taken Shuichi a few seconds for him to register what Yuki was doing, until his lover had placed him on the bed and straddled him.

"Wait a second! What are you doing?"

_'Aw crap! If I hadn't of froze up, then I could've asked him already with his good mood and all!' _Yuki just smirked seductively down at him, lust clear in his eyes, and joined their lips. He parted Shuichi's lips and probed beyond them, his hands exploring the body beneath him, their hips pressed together. Shuichi could already feel himself getting hot. His body was going insane with pleasure, so he pulled away from Yuki before he drowned in it.

"Are...Aren't you tired?" he panted.

Yuki just smirked again "Nope." He lunged forward, but Shuichi put his hands on his chest to stop him.

"Wait! Wait!" he said quickly. "Will you go to my next concert?"

Yuki gave an impatient growl and, blinded by his lust, replied without much thought. "Fine, fine! Whatever..." He leaned forward and kissed down Shuichi's neck.

"You will! I mean okay...you will..." Shuichi smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Eiri, letting his lover have his way with his body. (A/N: nope, sorry! no lemon here! otherwise, this would be rated M! I don't think I could write one anyway! I don't want to try either, but if someone would like to, then feel free! And you could leave it in a review or something...I don't know...anyway! keep reading!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did it, Hiro!" Shuichi yelled the next day, launching himself at Hiro, who had just walked into the studio. "Then we had sex!"

"Shuichi! _Way_ too much info there!" the red haired boy said with a look of disgust, but wrapped his arms around the other boy nonetheless. "But I'm glad you finally asked! I told you that you should!"

"Yeah thanks, Hiro! I owe you one!"

"So what did he say exactly?"

Shuichi thought for a moment. "Umm...I think he said 'Fine, fine! Whatever...'"

Hiro gave him an I-can't-believe-your-stupidity look. "How do you know he meant it if he said it like that?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Oh shit! Are you saying he might not have meant it! Aww, man!"

"Don't freak out on me! Just make sure he meant it when you go home tonight!"

"Aww, but what if he didn't! Then I'll be in a humungo pile of shit! Goddammit, I _need_ to see Yuki dance!" Shuichi grabbed at his hair and began thinking frantically. "I'll just have to refuse him sex! That's my only option! Oh, but I really don't want to! Last night was sooo great and-"

"Shu, stop!" Hiro said, grabbing the boy's shoulders. "You know how you said you owe me one? You won't if you just go ask him again!"

"But-!"

"No buts! Just listen to me, Shu! And if he says no, then beg him or something and if that doesn't work, then we'll think of something, alright?"

"I don't think you understand, Hiro! I really, really, really, really, really _need_ to see Yuki dance! I'm gonna die if I don't!"

"And that's exactly why you need to listen to me!"

Shuichi gave a defeated sigh. "...fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Shuichi was very anxious. He dropped his keys as he got to the door and when he was safely inside, his eyes searched the apartment. It was dark, but Shuichi couldn't imagine why it would be. _'I thought Yuki said that he didn't have any work to do and was just gonna sit around all day...'_

He was halfway across the living room when someone grabbed his shoulder. He screamed like a girl and quickly turned.

"Oh! Yuki, you scared the sh-!" Shuichi was interrupted by soft lips upon his as Yuki pulled the boy into a hot kiss. He slid an arm around his back and deepened it, passion floating like a heavy cloud around the two lip-lockers. Shuichi moaned into it, his knees becoming weak, but before they gave out, he pulled away.

"Wait...wait!" he panted. "Before we do anything, I have a question!"

Yuki's brow furrowed. "What is it then?"

"When you said, you'd come to my next concert, did you mean it?"

"No, not really." He slid an arm up Shuichi's shirt.

"So...so you're not going?" Shuichi said in disbelief. He felt like he was gonna burst into tears.

Yuki sighed impatiently. "Can't we just talk about this later?" He placed his lips on Shuichi's neck and slowly started moving down.

"N-No! I need to know now! This is really important to me!"

"Goddamit, Shu! I'm not sure if I'm going, alright? There's your answer! Now shut up!"

"No!" Shuichi said, pushing Eiri away and sitting down on the couch with his arms crossed. Yuki rolled his eyes. "If you don't go then...then I'm not gonna have sex with you!" Shuichi regretted the words before they left his mouth. _'I shouldn't have said that! I shouldn't have said that! As if that's going to work! He can get any woman in Japan! And it's gonna be really hard for me to resist him with this new zeal of his! What did finishing that book do to him! I mean, Yuki's a friggin sex fiend now!'_

"Fine, I'll go."

Shuichi looked up, surprised. "What?"

"I said I'll go."

Shuichi felt himself burst with happiness inside. He gave Yuki a forceful hug and the two toppled to the floor.

"Oh, Yuki!" Shuichi mewled and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and looked in Yuki's eyes, which Shuichi simply read as I-want-you-so-badly-it's-not-even-funny, but it didn't matter to him as long as he would finally resolve his burning desire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote the last 2 sections...I dragged it on a bit, didn't I? And I got a bit repetitive...Sorry about that! You can forget them if you'd like! It's almost 4 am and I'm so tired...I'm gonna collapse...Well, I hope you like it so far! plz review if you did! now keep reading by clicking that next button ;)

AyameInLove


	2. Chapter II: Provoking Lust In Beatwave

A/N: Make sure you review for me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Burning Desire**_

Chapter II: Provoking Lust At The Beatwave

Eiri growled as he was pushed yet again by another customer of The Beatwave, a techno club. The only reason he was here was to watch Shuichi perform, and then he would leave. He had no intention of lingering here any longer. This place was intoxicating for a man such as himself, who needed his space. The club was packed with moving people dancing to an invisible beat. Or maybe Eiri was just blocking it out in order to concentrate on weaving through the crowd...Whatever. He didn't care unless it was Shuichi singing and he would automatically recognize that voice, especially after last night when he had made Shuichi 'sing' with pleasure...

On normal occasions, Eiri would never be spotted in a club like this. He was never one for techno and he prefered bars where he could smoke and drink without being disturbed. This kinda place had people constantly 'too close for comfort' and it just wasn't his style. According to him, Shuichi was damn lucky he even came.

Even after Eiri discovered an empty table, he still found people surrounding him. He couldn't even see the fucking stage from there! The novelist heaved a heavy, annoyed sigh and started to make his way through the crowd. When he set his sights on the stage, he charged through, ignoring the pissed off remarks of the people he passed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi glanced around at the crowd in front of him. Where was Yuki? He looked back at his bandmates, who were hooking up their instuments, and sighed. They would be playing soon...

_'Yuki better get here soon! And I better be able to see him!'_ Shuichi frowned. _'I hope he didn't get hurt on the way here! What if he got into trouble? What if something terrible happened to him? What if-' _But all of his fears were whisked away as he spotted Yuki right in the front, looking disheveled, irritated, and pissed, but physically all right. Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief, and the two made eye contact. Yuki beckoned him with a finger.

"I'm so glad you came, Yuki!" Shuichi said, bending down.

"Hurry up so I can get the hell out of here." Eiri said sternly, pulling on the boy's cheek.

"Ow! Fine..." Shuichi leaned closer. "But I'm gonna make you dance first..." He kissed the older man on the cheek before straightening up with a grin. Yuki cocked an eyebrow at him as he backed away slowly.

The lights in the room dimmed and the limelight was on the pink haired boy, who smiled mischieviously at the large, cheering crowd.

"Hello Tokyo! We're Bad Luck! How are you tonight!" He aimed the microphone in his hands at the crowd.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He pulled it back with a smirk. "Alright! Well, you guys get a sneak peek of our new techno song! It's called 'Everytime We Touch'!"

Shuichi winked at Yuki, who just watched him with a well-let's-see-what-you've-got look. The boy began to sing, a rhythmic beat sounding from behind him.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive..._

(The background music became much faster...)

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life..._

Shuichi closed his eyes as he stopped singing and the background music became louder. Eiri watched his lover move in provocative sways across the stage, his hands moving all over his body, his feet tapping to the beat. He wished he were up there with him...and instead of Shuichi's own hands exploring his body, _his_...

The singer froze and dramatically opened his eyes.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall..._

The irresistible beat was finally getting to Eiri...He didn't _want_ to move anymore, he _needed_ to move...

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this stati.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life..._

As Shuichi sang, he kept an eye on his lover and when he finally spotted him dancing, he felt his heart lift. It was beautiful. The look on his lover's face as he concentrated on the music would not be one he would _ever_ forget. He imagined himself down there dancing with him...they're bodies pressed close, moving in a rhythm against each other, whisked away from the world around them, stimulating each other with just a touch...

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side..._

The song ended, yet the beat kept going and Shuichi couldn't resist the urge to jump off stage. He felt the weight on his shoulders lift and dissapear after seeing Yuki dance, but also felt he needed to be the one dancing with him...

The crowd was now screaming their hearts out in cheer, but most remained moving to the beat. He looked back at Hiro, who gave him a thumbs up, and jumped off...

Eiri felt another body pressing against his, but he felt alright with such a shift. This body...was much more familiar. He wanted this body, more than any other. Any other wouldn't do what this one did to him...

He filled the small space between them and caught a hint of it's scent. Strawberries...

Shuichi put his hands on Eiri's hips in order to press them closer and move faster. The beat flowed into their bodies and out with a rhythm unique to the two lovers...

Nobody else could move in such a way. Some were amazed. Others went green with envy at such sync the two moved in...

Shuichi's hands moved across Eiri's body, touching anywhere and everywhere they could reach, lingering where they received a reaction...

"I want you..." he whispered into his ear. The two slowed their rhythm, before stopping. Eiri quickly turned and stole Shuichi's lips, devouring them hungrily. He lightly bit the lower one and suddenly pulled away. He grabbed the boy's hand and quickly led him to a bathroom in the back. After pushing the door open, Eiri pressed Shuichi against the bathroom wall with another desperate, yet demanding kiss.

"Are...Are you sure you wanna do this here?" the boy panted after they pulled away. The blonde smirked seductively before grabbing Shuichi's wrist and leading him over to the handicap stall. He pushed him in.

"You got you wanted: To see me dance. Now I get what I want: You. And right now. It's your fault for provoking my lust in public."

Shuichi beamed. "Just shut up and take me..." He slid his arms around his lover's neck and leaned in for a kiss as Eiri latched the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay...I finished another one...now I can collapse in peace! My eyes are stinging right now, but I must press on! I owe it to my faithful readers...Now go review for me! This one came out a little different then I expected, but I guess I'm pretty satisfied with it...It was originally supposed to be rated K, but I guess not anymore :) Sorry if it came out kinda weird! I typed this chapter all in one sitting and now my back hurts...well till next time...

AyameInLove


End file.
